George Taylor's Stories
Early Life NCR Service The 80s Maxson-Brotherhood War Arizona First Battle of the Hoover Dam Later Career People Alice Taylor Aaron Scott *''Aaron Scott, he's a good man, one of them New Canaanites, even if I find his choice in faith a bit screwy. He always talks of his wife, but I've never met the lady, but I'm sure she's a fine broad and someone Alice would've gotten along with real well. One thing I've always admired about Aaron is his faith, and his good puritan work ethic, it takes that kind of man to be a courier and an even better one to not be killed by one of Caesar's Frumentarii. However, there is one thing that erks me about Aaron, HE'S TOO GODDAMNED SOFT! Always standing up for the people that deserve death, slavers, bandits, crooks you name it, I go to do enact some frontier justice and he and Monty jump in trying to defend the guy! What the hell is up with that?! They say they ought to go to trial or they don't deserve death, fuck that, they're raiders, their criminals and out here we don't tolerate that kinda person. Yet at least I got someone to pull me back whenever I get outta hand, God knows if no one did I'd probably been killed by now, so Aaron if you ever read this, your a good man, and a better man then I am.'' ''Lachlan Hoffmann'' *''My old man was a verti-assualt trooper and yet over the years I've sorta grown to hate those bastards. But Lachlan at least has shown me that not all those people in the Enclave are genocidal nutjobs. He's a bit more level headed then your average Enclave trooper, sure he still know the star spangled banner by heart and probably has the American Flag as a bed sheet but he sure ain't no nut. When I first met him and he revealed his true colors, I hardly trusted him, but he quickly proved to be a dependable, trustworthy person. Although if worse comes to worse and the Enclave makes a major push for California, were probably gonna be on opposite ends of each other's guns...now that would be a good fight.'' ''Cesar Montero-Dominguez'' Factional Opinions New California Republic *''Bitch moan and complain all you want but the NCR is the only true democracy in the wasteland, yeah we still haven't heard of term limits, trade laws or have a clue on how to work with labor laws but we're getting there, slowly. Hell if I didn't believe in the NCR I wouldn't be fighting for 'em, but I'll tell ya what I'm not fighting for, Aaron fucking Kimball. Talk about a total dipshit, the guy was one of the academy assholes, walking out in their dress uniforms and think they know everything about fighting war. Of course thats the only reason he was elected, his fucking military expierence, and yeah I'll hand it to the guy he's one hell of a successful general but have you noticed that everything he took over in Arizona has fallen? You wanna know why? Because Aaron Kimball doesn't know the first thing about war. Take Willow Beach for example, he literally built a camp on a beach where the Legion could throw everything they had at the defenders, from mortars to artillery, then sweep in with their fucking banzai charges. There was no cover, the area was as flat as a plane and they never even garrisoned the high ground, thus giving the Legion the advantage from square one. Now if I could vote for a president, I'd want Chief Hanlon or maybe Colonel Moore as president, they at least would know what they were doing.'' Caesar's Legion *''As a professional soldier I admire them for their tenacity, determination and prowess on the battlefield. As a citizen of the NCR and a Christian, I'm disgusted by them. Caesar managed to build an empire upon the blood and guts of his victims, those he didn't kill he either enslaved or enlisted into his army, turning kids into fucking savages, noble tribals into bloodthirsty killers. The NCR has had its fair share of bloodbaths but we've never gone to the level that the Legion goes to. Now they're sitting across the river, watching us, waiting and biding their time, all the while that goddamned nightmare Caesar drags around grows more and more powerful by the day. '' Enclave New Canaan Equipment